Blossom life is ruined
by pmgenere37
Summary: Oh.. no Blossom ends up pregnant in high school. What will she do?
1. Suspicion

**Blossom woke up feeling sick she went to the washroom. Then she decided to go and by a pregnancy test.**

 **At the store Blossom finds a pregnancy test and buys it and goes to take it but before she takes it she calls Vinny.**

" **Hello"**

" **Hello Vinny it's Blossom"**

" **What's the matter"**

" **I woke up feeling sick again so I went and bought a pregnancy test and am just about to take it I wanted to let you know before I took it"**

" **Okay bye"**

" **Bye"**

 **What will happen? Is she pregnant? How will her family react?**


	2. Pregnant or not?

**Blossom returns home...**

 **"Hi sweety, where were you for the past hour?"**

 **Blossom didn't realize she was gone for an hour. So she told her dad "I was hanging out with Six for the past hour. Sorry I didn't call and tell you where I was."**  
 **"That's okay sweety. Next time, just call me and tell me where you are."**  
 **"I will dad. Now I am going up to my bedroom and call Six to see how she is doing. Can she come over?"**  
 **"Sure sweety."**  
 **"Thanks dad love you."**

 **Up in Blossoms room 5 minutes later...**

 **"Six please come over because I am so scared to take the test alone."**  
 **"Okay I will be over in 5 minutes."**  
 **"Thanks Six."**

 **5 minutes later...**

 **"Blossom where are you?"**  
 **"Upstairs the door is already open. Hurry please."**

 **In Blossoms room...**

 **"I just took the test now we just have to wait for the results. It says it takes 5 minutes."**  
 **"Okay what do you want to do in the meantime?"**  
 **"Just talk about what I did wrong and what I screwed up my life for."**  
 **"Blossom you are doubting yourself to much and putting yourself down. Stop doing that. I am going to call Vinny and ask he if he can come over. Is that okay?"**  
 **"Yes."**

 **On the phone with Vinny...**

 **"Hello."**  
 **"Vinny it's Six. Can you come over to Blossoms house please? I need help because she is putting herself down again."**  
 **"Okay be there in five. Don't look at the results till I get there."**  
 **"Okay we won't."**

 **What will happen? Is she pregnant? How will Vinny calm her down? How will her family react to this news?**


	3. Pregnant Yes or No (No joke)

**Vinny shows up...**

 **"Hi baby. How are you doing? Why are you putting yourself down? Everything will be fine."**  
 **"Thanks that helped a lot."**  
 **"Now should we look at the test." Six asks.**  
 **"Yes I am ready now. Okay on the count of 3. 1,2,3."**

 **Blossom picks up the test and looks at it very closely. She doesn't say anything for 2 minutes.**

 **2 minutes later...**

 **"I'm pregnant" she says.**  
 **"It's going to be okay we will get though this" Vinny tells her.**  
 **"Vinny's right. Now I will call the clinic and see if they can get you in for an appointment this afternoon. Will that be okay? Then you can confirm how far along you are in your pregnancy" Six says.**  
 **"Yes, please Six. Thank you for being there for me" Blossom replies.**  
 **"Your welcome."Six says.**

 **After the phone call 10 minutes later...**

 **" You have to be there for 1:00 this afternoon. Okay " Six says.**  
 **"Yes I will make sure she goes but please come with us" Vinny replies.**  
 **"Sure thing. See you then" Six says.**

 **At the doctor's office...**

 **"Hi Six. I just signed in now we are just waiting" Blossom tells her.**

 **5 minutes later...**

 **"Hi I am Dr. Criss and I will be checking you out today. So I hear that you took a home pregnancy test and think you might be pregnant. Is that correct?" asks.**  
 **"Yes that is correct" Blossom replies.**  
 **"Let me ask you a few questions. How old are you?" asks.**  
 **"I am 16 and Vinny is 18 years old" Blossom tells .**  
 **"Okay so when did you have intercourse" asks them.**  
 **"About 4 weeks ago" Blossom tells .**  
 **"So now we are going to perform a ultrasound. The gel will be cold" says.**  
 **"By the looks of this sonogram you are about 4 weeks or 1 month along" tells them.**  
 **"Okay thanks Dr" Blossom says.**  
 **"I will prescribe you prenatal vitamins for the baby" says.**

 **What will happen now? How will she tell her family? How will they react?**


	4. Telling the parents

**On the way home from the doctor's office...**  
 **Blossoms POV**  
 **I am sitting in Vinny's car thinking how in the hell I am going to tell my family that I am 16 and pregnant with an 18 year olds baby.**  
 **"Hey are you okay?" Vinny asked me.**  
 **"No I am not okay. How am I suppose to tell my family that I am a 16 year old that is pregnant with a 18 year olds baby? Tell me, Vinny how" Blossom responded.**  
 **"Just tell them that you made a big mistake and that you know they will be really upset with you. Also tell them that you are sorry" Vinny tells her.**  
 **"Oh alright let's tell my dad and brothers first then we can tell your parents and call my mom together" Blossom agrees.**

 **25 minutes later...**

 **"Hello Dad. I'm home and Vinny's with me" Blossom calls out.**  
 **"Hi sweetheart. Welcome home. I hope you had a good day. Where were you for the last 3 hours?"**  
 **"Sorry Dad, I was put with Vinny and Vinny and I have something to tell you, Anthony, and Joey."**  
 **"Okay Toni, Joey you need to come down here because Blossom has something to tell us."**  
 **"Coming Dad" They reply.**  
 **"So I don't know how to start but. Today Vinny and I went to the doctors where I found out that I was pregnant."**  
 **"Since nobody is going to ask this question I guess I will. How far along are you?"**  
 **"Dad, Toni, Joey, I am about 1 month along so 4 weeks."**  
 **"Sweetheart, are you going to keep the baby?"**  
 **"Yes, Dad we are keeping the baby. I know you must be in shock and I will give you all some time to process well Vinny and I go and tell his parents and Mom."**  
 **"Sweetheart, I will call your Mom and ask her to come down okay."**  
 **"Yes, thanks dad."**

 **15 minutes later...**

 **"So, are you ready to tell your parents?"**  
 **"No, I am not but it's now or never."**

 **5 minutes later...**

 **"Dad, where are you?"**  
" **I am in the kitchen son."**  
 **"Can you come out to the living room and bring Mom with you?"**  
 **"Okay, I am here."**  
 **"What can we do for you to?"**  
 **"Blossom and I have some news to share."**  
 **"Well what is it."**  
 **"Today, we found out that Blossom is 4 weeks pregnant with my baby."**  
 **"Okay, and are you going to keep the baby?"**  
 **"Yes."**  
 **"Okay, we will support you in anyway possible."**  
 **"Thank you. We are going back to Blossom's now."**  
 **"Okay bye."**

 **15 minutes later...**

 **"Dad, Toni, Joey we are back."**  
 **"In the kitchen sweetheart."**

 **In the kitchen...**  
 **"Dad, did you get ahold of mom?"**  
 **"Yes, and she will be here tomorrow."**  
 **"Okay, I will tell her tomorrow."**

 **How will Maddy react? Will she accept the pregnancy? What will happen when the school finds out?**


	5. Telling Maddy

**Blossom wakes up and remembers that her mom will be here soon. She gets up in a hurry and gets dressed.**

 **5 minutes later...**  
 **Blossom heads downstairs.**  
 **"Good morning everyone." Blossom says.**  
 **"Good morning Blossom." Toni and Joey say.**  
 **"Good morning Sweetheart. When will Vinny be here?" Nick says.**  
 **"In about 15 minutes. Six will be here then as well. I am going to get something to eat first." Blossom says.**  
 **"Okay."**

 **15 minutes later...**  
 **Six and Vinny show up.**  
 **"Hello."**  
 **Vinny gives Blossom a hug and asks her how she is feeling this morning.**  
 **"I woke up and threw up then had breakfast. But other than that fine." Blossom says.**  
 **"I wish that you didn't have to throw up every morning and I wish I could have been here." Vinny replies.**  
 **"That's okay. Dad held my hair back this morning." Blossom says.**  
 **Nick comes out of the kitchen.**  
 **"Hello Vinny and Six. Blossom I am going to head to the airport to get your mother."**  
 **"Okay Dad see you in 15 minutes."**

 **15 minutes later...**  
 **Nick returns to the house with Maddie.**  
 **"Kids we're here." Nick calls.**  
 **Joey, Toni, and Six come downstairs.**  
 **"Where is Blossom?" Nick asks.**  
 **"She is upstairs." Six replies.**  
 **"I will go and get her." Nick says.**

 **Upstairs with Blossom and Vinny...**  
 **Right now Blossom is throwing up in the toilet and Vinny is holding her hair back.**  
 **Rubbing Blossom's back Vinny says, "you will be okay we will get through this together."**  
 **After rising out her mouth Blossom says, "I hate morning sickness. We better get downstairs because we don't want to keep Mom waiting."**  
 **Just as Nick gets to the top of the stairs Blossom and Vinny exit the bathroom.**  
 **"What is the matter?" Nick asks.**  
 **"When everybody was on their way downstairs Blossom felt morning sickness come on and has been throwing up for the past 5 minutes." Vinny replies.**  
 **"Okay now let's head downstairs before your mom gets suspicious."**  
 **They all head downstairs.**

 **Downstairs...**  
 **"Hello mom." Blossom says.**  
 **"Hello sweetie. What took you so long?" Maddy asks.**  
 **"I was throwing up because I wasn't feeling well. Can you sit down mom Vinny and I have something to tell you?" Blossom replies.**  
 **"Okay but you are scaring me." Maddy replies.**  
 **Maddy sits down and Nick sits right beside her because they are not sure how they are going to react. Joey and Toni sit on either side of them. Six stands by Blossom and Vinny.**  
 **"What would you like to tell me sweetheart?" Maddy asks.**  
 **"Well this was unexpected but Vinny and I are having a baby together." Blossom says.**  
 **"WHAT! Blossom why?" Maddy says angry.**  
 **Maddy tries to launch at Blossom but Nick holds her back with Joey and Toni.**  
 **"Mom I'm so sorry." Blossom says as she starts to cry.**  
 **Vinny takes her in his arms and holds her and rubs her back. Six is trying to calm her down.**  
 **Nick tells Joey and Toni to hold back Maddy while he goes to try and calm Blossom down.**  
 **"Blossom you need to calm down because you don't want to cause to much stress to the baby." Nick says soothing.**

 **5 minutes later...**  
 **Blossom starts to feel some pain in her stomach.**  
 **"Ow. Vinny help! Something doesn't feel right." Blossom screams.**  
 **Vinny runs right over.**  
 **"Where does it hurt?" Vinny asked.**  
 **"In my stomach. I think we need to go to the hospital. Dad!" Blossom says.**  
 **Nick runs into the living room asking what's wrong. Maddy, Joey, and Toni follow him.**  
 **"We need to go to the hospital now! Toni can you drive us in the ambulance and check Blossom out." Vinny asked.**  
 **"Yes, but I will check her out first." Toni says.**  
 **Toni checks Blossom out and says that we need to go now.**

 **At the hospital...**  
 **Vinny runs in ahead to try and find .**  
 **"Hello Nurse. Can you page please?" Vinny asked.**  
 **As the nurse is paging they bring Blossom in on a stretcher. shows up.**  
 **"Vinny what happened?" asks.**  
 **"Blossom is upset because we told her mother about the baby and she got mad because she was in shock." Vinny replies.**  
 **"Okay let's get her to cubicle 2." says.**  
 **They wheel Blossom into cubicle 2 and starts pushing on her stomach.**  
 **"Does that hurt?" asked.**  
 **"Yes, it is all in my lower abdomen." Blossom replies.**  
 **"Okay, I am going to do a ultrasound to check on the baby." tells them.**  
 **starts the ultrasound and then says that everything looks find and that there was no harm to the baby.**

 **Back at the house...**  
 **Nick tells Vinny to carry Blossom up to bed and to help her get changed and comfortable in bed.**

 **In Blossom's bedroom...**  
 **"There now you are comfortable in bed. I will go and let your dad know." Vinny tells Blossom.**  
 **"No, Vinny lay with me. Call him from here." Blossom tells Vinny.**  
 **"Okay." Vinny replies.**  
 **"Nick!" Vinny calls.**  
 **Nick comes running up the stairs saying what's wrong.**  
 **"Nothing Blossom just wouldn't let me leave." Vinny replies.**  
 **"Can Vinny stay the night dad? I feel more safe with him here." Blossom asks.**  
 **"Sure sweetheart. Goodnight." Nick replies.**  
 **Vinny gets under the covers and they fall asleep peacefully.**

 **What will happen at school tomorrow? Will they find out?**


End file.
